modern_horrorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jeder braucht ein Hobby
Vorwort: Wie es anfing Im Rückblick könnte ich behaupten, dass es die Schuld meiner Lehrerin war. Andererseits wäre ich wohl irgendwann anders auch dahinter gekommen, daher sagen wir einfach: sie hat die Dinge etwas beschleunigt. Es war kurz vor den Sommerferien, die Zeit, in der in der Schule eigentlich nicht mehr viel gemacht wird, außer darauf zu warten, dass mal wieder hitzefrei verkündet wird. Meine Klassen- und zugleich auch Deutschlehrerin hatte uns allen eine Runde Wassereis mitgebracht. Nun saßen wir alle auf unseren Plätzen, schlürften an unserem Eis und warteten auf das obligatorische "wies aussieht, haben wir heute früher aus". Doch dann stand unsere Lehrerin plötzlich auf und sagte: "Ich möchte, dass ihr euch über die Sommerferien ein paar Notizen macht." Gequältes Stöhnen kam zur Antwort aus unseren Mündern. "Nein, keine Sorge", fügte sie hinzu. "das wird euch nicht viel Arbeit machen. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, werden wir uns nächstes Schuljahr mit dem Thema Referate und dem Sprechen vor einer Zuhörerschaft auseinandersetzen. Daher möchte ich, dass sich jeder in den Ferien ein paar Notizen über sein liebstes Hobby macht, damit wir diese im neuen Jahr zu einem Referat verarbeiten können." Nun grinsten alle - alle außer mir. Sofort stieg der Lärmpegel, weil jeder seinem Nachbarn erzählen wollte, welches Hobby er nehmen würde. Ich stand langsam auf, so als wollte ich meine Eisverpackung in den Mülleimer werfen, blieb jedoch vor dem Tisch meiner Lehrerin stehen. Sie sah mich fragend an. "Frau B., ich weiß nicht worüber ich schreiben soll." Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, fügte ich hinzu: "Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, ich will mich nicht drücken. Es ist nur so... naja... ich... naja ich hab einfach keine Hobbies." Nun war es raus. Erstaunt sah sie mich an. Dann überlegte sie einen Moment, etwas was ich schon immer an ihr gemocht hatte. Sie antwortete nie sofort auf eine unerwartete Frage, sondern versuchte erst einmal das Motiv dahinter zu erkennen und antwortete dann meist sehr zutreffend. "Ich finde das unglaublich, womit ich nicht sagen will, dass ich deine Worte anzweifle.", begann sie nun langsam. "Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du sehr viel liest. Und nun denkst du, dass sich Lesen als Hobby vielleicht nicht gut macht und ich muss dir da ein wenig recht geben. Auch ich lese zwar ungemein gern, aber man kann einfach nicht wirklich ein Referat darüber halten, nicht wahr?" Auch das mochte ich an ihr. Immer, wenn sie einem Schüler eine persönliche Antwort gab, spielte so ein leichter Funken von Belustigung um ihre Augen. Als gäbe es in der Antwort einen verborgenen Scherz, den nur sie kannte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Frau B. so ist es nicht. Es ist einfach so, dass ich außer Lesen nichts tue, was die Bezeichnung Hobby verdient." Ich blickte ein wenig betreten auf den Boden, denn ich fand diese Reaktion angebracht. Wieder überlegte sie einen Moment, bevor sie sprach: "Nun, dann bekommst du von mir eine andere Aufgabe." Sie lächelte und auch ich tat es. "Du wirst dir einfach die Sommerferien zum Anlass nehmen, dir ein Hobby zu suchen. Und über deine Versuche, ein Hobby zu finden, kannst du dann deine Notizen führen. Wäre das in Ordnung für dich?" Sie stellte die letzte Frage tatsächlich so, als wäre die Antwort wichtig. Ich nickte langsam, dann mit Begeisterung. "Ja, das klingt super. Danke!", antwortete ich schnell und huschte an meinen Platz zurück. Einführung: Gedanken zum Thema Gleich am ersten Tag der Sommerferien begann ich mit meinem Projekt. Ich hatte mir in den letzten Schultagen ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht. Zum einen hatte ich mir die Frage gestellt, was denn ein Hobby nun genau ist, woran man es festmacht, dass es ein Hobby ist und nicht nur eine kurzweilige Beschäftigung. Die Antwort hatte ich gefunden, als ich mir die Hobbies meiner Familie und Freunde ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. So unterschiedlich deren Lieblingstätigkeiten waren, sie hatten doch alle etwas gemeinsam: sie waren mit absoluter Leidenschaft dabei. Und hier lag der Schlüssel, um mein eigenes Hobby zu finden: auch wenn ich gern las oder andere Dinge gern tat, bisher hatte ich nichts gefunden, was in mir eine Art Leidenschaft hervorgerufen hätte. Ich wusste auch, dass man ein Hobby nicht durch kühles Nachdenken fand. Kein Mensch den ich kannte hatte sich je hingesetzt und darüber nachgedacht, was er zu seinem Hobby machen könnte. Sie suchten es auch nicht direkt... es fand sie selbst, könnte man sagen. Man probierte eine Reihe von Tätigkeiten und blieb dann bei der, die in einem die größte Begeisterung hervorrief. Auch wenn es nicht immer das war, was man am besten konnte, ich wusste, dass jeder, der sich lange mit seinem Hobby beschäftigte, irgendwann eine eigene Form der Expertise erlangte. Anstatt einfach die Hobbies meiner Freunde und Familie auszuprobieren, entschied ich mich zu einem anderen Vorgehen. Ich hatte ja so gesehen nichts zu verlieren und mir gefiel der Gedanke, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um einmal Dinge auszuprobieren, die ich bisher noch nicht gemacht hatte. Ganz oben auf meiner Liste stand Fußball. Sicher, ich hatte schon oft mit meinen Klassenkameraden in den Pausen einen Tennisball über den Schulhof gekickt, hatte mich aber nie dazu durchringen können, mich mit ihnen am Nachmittag auf dem Bolzplatz zu treffen. Das wollte ich nun nachholen. Ich mochte Sport, auch wenn ich normalerweise außer Fahrrad fahren, schwimmen und dem Schulsport keine Sportart ausübte. Ich war schon immer mehr der nachdenkliche Typ gewesen. Aber vielleicht würde mir eine Sportart eine Art Ausgleich geben. Der Gedanke, einmal nicht nachzudenken, sondern ganz auf meine körperlichen Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen, reizte mich. Versuch 1: Fußball Habe mich heute mit Tommy zum Fußball spielen getroffen. Er meinte, er sei jeden Mittag nach dem Mittagessen mit einigen Jungs auf dem Sportplatz. Eine lose Gruppe von Jungen und auch zwei Mädchen trifft sich in den Ferien dort fast jeden Werktag und es werden immer Mitspieler gebraucht. Wir waren heute insgesamt 12 Kinder. Da ich als "Neuer" noch nicht so gut war, wurde ich der Mannschaft zugeteilt, die kein Mädchen hatte. Es machte mich zwar ein wenig wütend, mit einem dummen Mädchen gleichgesetzt zu werden, aber das Argument war durchaus nicht falsch. Und ich wollte nicht gleich beim ersten Mal Ärger machen, als hielt ich meinen Mund und zog mein T-Shirt aus- meine Mannschaft spielte ohne Hemden, damit man sich besser unterscheiden konnte. Ich wurde zuerst der Abwehr zugeteilt, vermutlich weil man dachte, ich könne dort am wenigsten falsch machen. Nach dem Seitenwechsel durfte ich mich im Sturm versuchen... und ich muss sagen, ich war nicht schlecht. Auch wenn ich kein Tor schoss, ich habe einem Mitspieler den Ball so zugespielt, dass er eins schießen konnte. Tommy meinte, das wäre mehr als man von einem Anfänger erwarten könne. Einer der Jungen wollte mich foulen, ich habe ihm dann aber sehr geschickt das Bein gestellt. Es sah so aus, als wäre er über den Ball gestolpert. Ich half ihm sofort auf, so dass er selbst daran glaubte, der Ball wäre ihm im Weg gewesen. Die meisten Spieler sind nicht sehr helle und ich habe den Trick noch ein paar Mal angewendet, aber nicht so oft, dass es aufgefallen wäre. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese Deppen hereinzulegen. Tommy meinte, Fußball wäre echt meine Sportart, er hätte gesehen, wie ich die meiste Zeit vor mich hin gegrinst habe. Hat mir schon Spaß gemacht und ich habe Tommy versprochen, in den Ferien noch ein paar Mal vorbeizuschauen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass dies mein Hobby wird. Es ist mir insgesamt zu laut, zu dreckig und einige der Jungs sind sogar zu dumm, um sich die Schuhe zu binden wie mir scheint. Versuch 2: Vogelkunde Heute war ich im Wald unterwegs. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, mich an der Vogelkunde zu versuchen, ein Hobby, welches den Aufenthalt in der Natur mit einer geistigen Herausforderung verbindet. Da ich im Besitz eines Naturkundebuches bin, hatte ich zumindest eine allgemeine Sammlung der verbreitetsten Vogelarten zur Hand. Mein Wecker klingelte bereits um fünf Uhr morgens und nach einem kleinen Frühstück packte ich meinen Rucksack, schrieb einen Zettel an meine Mutter und ging los. Es war schon ein sehr gutes Gefühl, so früh unterwegs zu sein. Zwar dämmerte es bereits, als ich loslief, im Wald war es jedoch noch fast dunkel, fast unheimlich. Ich hatte gelesen, dass der frühe Morgen eine gute Zeit war, um Vögel zu beobachten und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht: ich sah einen Buntspecht, der noch recht unmotiviert von einem Baum zu nächsten flog, anscheinend konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wo er anfangen sollte. Ich verfolgte ihn eine ganze Weile, wurde dann aber von einem Grünfinken abgelenkt, der gerade seine Morgentoilette in einem natürlichen Waschbecken verrichtete, welches durch einen ausgehöhlten Baumstumpf gebildet wurde. Der Vogel war so in sein Morgenbad vertieft, dass er mich erst bemerkte, als ich auf zwei Armlängen an ihn herangekommen war. Laut schimpfend machte er sich davon. Als ich auf die Uhr schaute, bemerkte ich, dass ich schon gut zwei Stunden im Wald war! Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Ich grinste, denn das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen- vielleicht war meine Suche gar nicht so langwierig, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Nach einer kleinen Stärkungspause konnte ich ein Eichhörnchen beobachten, welches an einem Baumstamm auf- und abkletterte. Dann aber kam das Beste! Ich fand in einem niedrigem Busch ein Vogelnest! Und es enthielt sogar ein paar junge Vögel. Mir gelang es zwar nicht, die Art zu bestimmen, weil die Vogelkinder kaum Hinweis gebende Merkmale aufwiesen, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Die Küken schienen keine Angst vor mir zu haben oder sie konnte noch nicht fliegen. Auf jeden Fall lagen sie nur still in dem Nest, als ich mich darüber beugte. Eins der Babys schien ziemlich schwach- es war auch sehr viel kleiner im Vergleich zu den anderen. Es war nicht mal stark genug, den kleinen Käfer von sich abzuschütteln, der auf ihm herumkrabbelte. Der Anblick dieses todgeweihten Tieres faszinierte mich. Ich nahm das Vogelbaby in meine Hand, ich wollte sein Gewicht spüren- er war so leicht! Dann strich ich den Käfer von seinem Gefieder und knackte ihn. Ein Schauder lief durch meinen Körper, als mir der Gedanke kam, dass das Genick des Vogels genauso knacken würde. Lange hielt ich ihn, überlegte immer wieder, ob ich ihn erlösen solle. Mir wurde ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken, den Vogel zu töten- zu töten! Immer wieder ließ ich mir diesen Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen, bis mich das leise Fiepen des Vogels in die Wirklichkeit zurück brachte. Es war ganz leicht. Ich nahm den Körper in die eine, den Kopf in die andere Hand und dann bog ich beide Hände- ganz langsam. Ich konnte den kurzen Widerstand des Vogelknochens spüren und dann gab es ein leises "Knack" und der Körper in meinen Händen erschlaffte. Ich fühlte mich so gut. Nicht nur, dass ich dem Vogel sehr viel Leid erspart hatte- es war auch so einfach gewesen, fast so wie das Zerbrechen der Hühnerknochen, wenn ich mit meinem Vater bei KFC einen Eimer voller Hühnerbeine aß. Drei weitere Vögel waren noch in dem Nest. Ich nahm sie mit, denn ich wollte noch etwas anderes ausprobieren. Einen schmetterte ich hinter dem Haus auf den Asphaltboden- er zerplatzte wie ein überreifer Apfel. Einen legte ich in ein Einmachglas, füllte es mit Wasser und machte den Deckel zu. Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, bis er ertrank- ich frage mich, ob Vögel länger ohne Luft überleben können als Säugetiere... Mit dem letzten Vogel hatte ich etwas besonderes vor. Ich wollte meine Versuchsreihe nun unbedingt fortsetzen und mir kam der Gedanke, dass man mit so einem Jungvogel bestimmt eine Katze anlocken könnte. In der Nachbarschaft liefen ein paar dieser Mistviecher herum, die keinem wirklich gehörten. Sie waren nicht unbedingt zahm, haben in der Regel aber keine Angst vor Menschen. Versuch 3: Säugetiere Es ist erstaunlich! Heute morgen habe ich eine Falle für eine der streunenden Katzen gebaut und den kleinen Vogel als Köder benutzt- ich bin wohl ein Naturtalent. Es hat keine dreiviertel Stunde gedauert, als mir eins der Viecher ins sprichwörtliche Netz ging. Hatte die Arbeitshandschuhe meines Vaters angezogen, das Vieh gepackt und erst mal in eine Kiste gesperrt, weil ich die Versuchsanordnung noch vorbereiten musste- immerhin passt eine Katze nicht in ein Einmachglas... zumindest nicht in einem Stück. Nach ein paar Schwierigkeiten, eine wasserdicht verschließbare Kiste zu finden, musste ich improvisieren. Das sollte mich daran erinnern, in Zukunft erst alles vorzubereiten, damit alles glatt läuft. Meine Mutter hatte zwischenzeitlich nämlich die Katze gefunden. Aber ich sagte ihr, dass ich sie eingefangen hatte, weil sie nach einem Kampf mit einer anderen Katze verwundet worden war und ich sie verarzten wollte. Sie gab sich zum Glück mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden. Das war verdammt knapp! Also: in Zukunft besser planen lautet die Devise. Ich musste eine zweite Kiste mit Panzertape abdichten, danach war sie aber völlig dicht. Das Problem war nun, die Kiste zu füllen und die sich stark wehrende Katze hineinzubringen. Letzten Endes entschloss ich mich dazu, die Katze hinein zu tun und dann ein Loch in das Panzertape zu machen, sodass ich einen Schlauch durchführen konnte. Das verklebte ich dann wieder sauber und ließ nun das Wasser ein. Als die Kiste voll war, stoppte ich die Zeit. Es dauerte über 10 Minuten, bis die Katze ihren Kampf aufgab! Entweder hatte sie von irgendwoher Luft bekommen oder konnte verdammt lange die Luft anhalten. Es ist einfach unglaublich. Leider fehlt mir völlig jede Ahnung, wie sich das mit dem Vogel vergleichen lässt. Wenn ich nur ein Huhn hätte... Versuch 4: Beschaffung eines Vergleichsobjektes Das mit dem Vergleich ließ mir keine Ruhe. Gestern habe ich ein wenig am Standrand nach einem Bauer oder Kleintierzüchter Ausschau gehalten von dem ich ohne große Schwierigkeiten ein Huhn bekommen kann. Beim Bauer wollte ich eines kaufen, allerdings reicht dafür mein Geld nicht. Der Stall dort ist aber auch leider nicht gut zu erreichen und man kann ihn vom Haus aus zu gut sehen, sodass ich weiter suchen musste. Habe dann einen Garten gefunden, wo jemand 6 Hühner hält. Natürlich wird es auffallen, dass eins fehlt, aber wenn ich mich geschickt anstelle, dann sollte man mich nicht erwischen. Dass Planung alles ist, weiß ich ja nun... Ich bin so ein Fuchs! Mir ist beim Auskundschaften des Hauses aufgefallen, dass der Rasen etwas lang ist, also wollte ich bei den Besitzern klingeln und fragen, ob ich gegen Lohn ihren Rasen mähen kann, weil ich dachte, dass mir dies vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte. Und wie es das hat! Es hat nämlich keiner aufgemacht. Als ich vor der Tür stand, erzählte mir die Nachbarin, dass die Leute in Urlaub seien. Vor soviel Dummheit kann ich zwar nur den Kopf schütteln- man erzählt so was doch keinem Fremden- aber für mich war es gut. Also muss ich heute Nacht keine Angst haben, dass der Besitzer durch eventuellen Lärm der Hühner geweckt wird. Die Nachbarn werden sicher nicht wegen des ollen Geflügels aus dem Bett kriechen... Auf jeden Fall bin ich mir nun sicher, dass ich gefunden habe, was man als "MEIN Hobby" bezeichnen könnte. Noch nie habe ich mich so lebendig gefühlt. Das mit der Leidenschaft kann ich auch jetzt erst nachvollziehen. Es geht nicht darum, etwas Produktives zu tun oder etwas zu haben, was man vorzeigen kann. Schließlich kann ich wohl schlecht jemandem erzählen, was ich in den Sommerferien getrieben habe. Aber allein die Planung erfüllt mich mit so einer Freude, dass ich es kaum aushalte. Ich muss unbedingt weitermachen. Schade, dass ich das mit Frau B. nicht teilen kann. Oder vielleicht gibt es doch einen Weg? Ich muss darüber nachdenken... Zurück zu dem Huhn. In der Nacht schlich ich also zu dem Hühnerstall. Ich hatte die Arbeitshandschuhe, das Panzertape und die Kiste dabei, in der die Katze war. Den Vogel und die Katze habe ich übrigens in Klarsichtfolie gewickelt und auf dem Speicher versteckt. Irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, sie einfach wegzuschmeißen. Immerhin wirft mein Bruder seine Figuren auch nicht weg, wenn er sie angemalt hat. Gut, er spielt damit diese Brettspiele, aber er guckt sie auch einfach nur gern an, das sagt er zumindest dauernd. Mir geht es mit meinen Werken genauso. Ich schaue sie gern an und überlege, was ich besser machen könnte. Ich schweife schon wieder ab, das liegt wohl an der Leidenschaft. Die soll mir nur nicht die Vorbereitung versauen! Am Hühnerstall also angekommen, schlich ich so leise wie möglich hinein. Die Hühner gurrten unruhig, blieben aber, wo sie waren. Es lief besser als erwartet. Ich hielt die Kiste hinter eines der Tiere und schob es dann mit einem schnellen Ruck mit dem Deckel hinein. In dem Moment brach der Lärm aus, aber ich blieb ruhig. Schnell, aber nicht überstürzt, verließ ich den Stall und verbarg mich erst einmal in den Büschen bei meinem Rad. Nach einer Viertelstunde war das Huhn in der Kiste ruhig. Ich schnallte es auf den Gepäckträger und radelte nach Hause. Dort brachte ich es erst mal auf den Speicher, packte noch einen alten Teppich auf die Kiste, damit meine Eltern es auch sicher nicht hören würden und ging erst mal schlafen. Versuch 5: Vergleichsstudie Ich bin so sauer auf mich. Es gibt wohl keinen größeren Idioten als mich auf diesem Planeten! Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so dumm sein? Was passiert ist? Das verdammte scheiß Huhn ist tot! Der Teppich hat wohl nicht genug Luft durchgelassen und das Mistding ist erstickt. Ich könnte grad alles hier zerschlagen, so dermaßen wütend bin ich auf mich selbst. Wie soll ich nun vergleichen, welche Art länger überlebt? Nochmal kann ich nicht dahin, das wäre zu auffällig. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Nach zwei Tagen habe ich mich von diesem Rückschlag erholt. Es war dumm von mir, den Teppich über die Kiste zu legen. Aber noch viel dümmer war es, mich so aufzuregen. Mir ist klargeworden, dass es mir gar nicht mehr um diese Studie geht... es ist mir doch eigentlich scheißegal zu wissen, welches Tier die Luft länger anhalten kann. Also habe ich mich auf das Wesentliche besonnen. Und mir ist klargeworden, dass ich beim nächsten Mal etwas zum Zuschauen haben will. Schade, dass ich nicht an Stacheldraht komme, ich würde gern eine Art Käfig bauen und zuschauen, wie eine Katze oder ein Hund sich durch den Stacheldraht hindurch windet, um ans Futter zu kommen. Aber das muss ich mir erst mal aus dem Kopf schlagen. Um meine Laune zu verbessern war ich heute am See und habe Kröten gefangen. Irgendwer hat mir mal erzählt, dass es sehr lustig aussieht, wenn man einer Kröte einen Chinaböller in den Mund steckt. Wer auch immer mir das erzählt hat, der Idiot hat vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es auch eine verdammte Sauerei ist! Ich musste zuhause bestimmt fünfmal die Haare waschen bis ich nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, mit Krötenschleim bedeckt zu sein. Habe mir eine Kröte mit nach Hause genommen, vielleicht kann ich eine zweite Katze damit anlocken... Versuch 6: neue Möglichkeiten Keine Katze. Habe allerdings zufällig meine Lehrerin getroffen. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass ich ein Hobby gefunden habe, dass es aber noch ein Geheimnis ist. Sie war sehr neugierig, ich habe aber nichts verraten. Sie war mit ihrem kleinen Sohn Jan unterwegs. Der Kleine lernt gerade das Gehen und fällt dauernd hin. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen, dass Menschen so viele Möglichkeiten haben, ihren Schmerz auszudrücken... Muss darüber nachdenken. Mir kommt eine neue Idee, aber es wird schwierig und gefährlich. Aber so hätte ich eine Möglichkeit, Frau B. mein Hobby zu zeigen... Kann nicht schlafen. Kann nicht essen. Bin jeden Augenblick mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Als ich mir gestern meine Sammlung ansah- mittlerweile ist sie auf ein gutes Dutzend Tiere angewachsen- an jedem habe ich neue Methoden ausprobiert- ist mir klar geworden, was ich da tue! Ich quäle Tiere! Wie abartig ist das? Noch viel schlimmer, es macht mir Spaß! Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde... und mir ist auch klargeworden: ich kann nicht aufhören. Auch wenn ich mich vor mir selbst ekele. Aber der Drang wird immer größer, je länger ich versuche, es nicht zu tun... ich muss, ich muss... und gleichzeitig macht es mir Spaß! Kann das nicht erklären.... kann mich auch nicht entscheiden, was ich tun soll... noch nie hatte ich etwas in meinem Leben, was mir soviel bedeutet hat. Das kann ich doch nicht einfach wegwerfen, nur weil ein paar Leute das schlecht finden würden.... Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, damit aufzuhören. Ich muss SIE fragen. SIE hat ja auch gewollt, dass ich damit anfange. SIE muss es von Anfang an gewusst haben. So wie SIE immer nachdenkt, wenn man ihr eine Frage stellt. SIE kennt ihre Schüler, SIE muss gewusst haben, wohin das führt. Diese verdammte Fotze! ichhassesie hassesie hassesie... Ich mach sie fertig. Ich zeig ihr mein Hobby. Und dann werde ich genau aufpassen und ihr in die Augen sehen- dann werde ich sehen, dass sie es schon immer wusste. Sei bloß vorsichtig, Frau B., wenn ich den kleinen Funken von Belustigung sehe, der immer um deine Augen spielt, wenn du eine Antwort gibst.... dann bist du dran! Versuch 7: Letzte Vorbereitungen Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Alles ist bis ins Letzte geplant. Da ich während meines Experiments keine Zeit haben werde, um Aufzeichnungen zu machen, muss ich wohl oder übel mein Vorgehen im Vorfeld niederschreiben. Morgen Nacht werde ich Frau B. einen Besuch abstatten. Sie wohnt allein mit ihrem Sohn- in einem Haus, dessen Nachbarn entweder im Urlaub oder altersbedingt derart taub sind, dass ich nichts befürchten muss. Sie lässt immer das Küchenfenster gekippt und es sollte kein Problem sein, dieses zu öffnen. Dann werde ich mich ins Kinderzimmer schleichen und erst mal dafür sorgen, dass der Kleine nicht schreien kann. Danach werde ich sie an ihr Bett kleben- ich habe es bei meinem Bruder ausprobiert, er ist nicht aufgewacht und hat sehr über meinen kleinen Spaß lachen müssen. SIE wird wohl eher nicht lachen, aber das ist mir egal- immerhin ist SIE schuld an all dem. Sie hat es sich selbst zuzuschreiben... SIE und ihre geheimen Scherze. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, was ich mit ihr tun werde- außer dass ich ihr zeigen werde, was ich mit dem kleinen Vogel getan habe und der Katze. Ich werde es ihr an ihrem Jungen vorführen und habe dafür sogar extra einen robusten durchsichtigen Müllsack besorgt- dann kann sie zuschauen, wie lange das Ertrinken dauert. Ich werde ihr auch eine Stoppuhr zeigen, damit sie sich genau die Zeit einprägen kann. Dann... ich weiß noch nicht, ich habe ein paar Dinge eingepackt, die ich probieren will... Das Messer werde ich nur im Notfall benutzen, Messer sind viel zu schnell tödlich und ich will nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist. Ein guter Vortrag kann auch schon mal anderthalb Stunden dauern, sagt mein Vater. Und ich will schließlich die Bestnote! Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Wahnsinn